Battery powered ride-on vehicles are known. However, standard battery powered ride-on vehicles have numerous deficiencies and limitations. The present invention seeks to overcome certain of these limitations and other drawbacks of the prior art, and to provide new features not heretofore available. A full discussion of the features and advantages of the present invention is deferred to the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.